I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a bullied outcast who not only has to suffer intimidation at school, but also at home from his over-religious zealot of a mother. When he discovers that he has telekinesis and a prank goes too far, everyone who had wronged him will see what they have caused. Shades of Klaine, Kandler, Faberry, Huntbastian, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Alas, the return of my _Glee_-inspired _Carrie_ story! I didn't know where to take it during its original run and I had considered changing some characters but ultimately decided on keeping it a Kurt story. With the release of the remake (which I was actually rather satisfied with), some new material has been added. Enjoy!

* * *

"Catch it, queer!" Kurt Hummel heard the jeers of his classmates as their Physical Education period required them to play dodgeball. He was the last man standing on his side and standing directly across from him was a smirking Sebastian Smythe, a ball twirling in his hand. Kurt moved to the left, but Sebastian swiftly copied him.

"You're not going to win, Hummel, so take it like a man!" Sebastian called, rearing back to throw. Kurt shut his eyes and felt the rubber slam into his chest as he fell onto his back. On the cold concrete pavement, he opened his eyes to see his teammates shaking their heads in disgust.

"Worthless," one of the guys muttered as he pushed past Kurt on the way in. Kurt sighed and followed the others into the steamy locker room.

"Don't peek at my junk, Hummel," Todd Fisher snapped as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Like I would," Kurt mumbled, undressing slowly and walking into the shower. He sighed as the warm water ran all over his sweaty, tired body. Kurt felt something tingling and looked down, his penis was rigid. Now, you'd think a 17-year-old would know about having an erection, but Kurt, living a sheltered life with his over-religious widow mother, did not.

"Holy shit!" Sebastian Smythe's voice yelled out. "Hummel has a boner! Cover it up!" Kurt felt a towel hit him in the head. Sliding down against the wall, all the guys were shouting "Cover it up!" and pitching towels at him. Kurt buried his face in his arms during the harassment.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sue Sylvester demanded, pushing through the crowd of teenage boys. "Get out of the way!" she barked, yanking Sebastian back. Chandler Kiehl halted and took a step back, instantly feeling bad. Suddenly, everyone jerked up, seeing a fluorescent light pop.

"Hummel, stand up," Coach Sylvester said in a softer voice. Kurt stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Come along." Kurt made his way to his locker and grabbed his clothes before leaving with Coach Sylvester. "I'll deal with all of you later," she called back to the dissolving group of boys.

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe?" Principal Ryan asked. "Why does that not surprise me?" Kurt sat in the outer office, looking at the floor. He heard a knock at the window above him; he looked up to see Sebastian and a few of his friends. Sebastian pointed at him and slid a finger across his throat.

"Kurt, you are excused from Physical Education until further notice. You can take the study hall period in room 23," Ryan said, coming out and handing Kurt a slip of paper. He simply nodded without a word. "I'm very sorry that this happened to you. Shall we call a ride for you?" Kurt shook his head and moved to leave. Looking up at the door, the glass shattered.

"Those kids again…," Ryan muttered before hurrying into the hallway.

"Porcelain, get some rest," Coach Sylvester said, giving Kurt the small smile she reserved just for him. Kurt smiled back and walked outside, just to see Sebastian's equally-vicious boyfriend Hunter Clarington coming towards him.

"Hey, freak," Hunter smirked. Kurt glanced at him and he fell off his skateboard.

"Nice move, Hunt," Cameron McCarthy laughed. Hunter got up and glared after Kurt, who kept walking.

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel was a formidable woman, standing five-foot-eleven, her brown hair in a bun tied at the back of her head. She knocked on the stained-glass window on the door of 24 Pitchford Lane. The door opened to Catherine Kiehl, whose bright smile faltered at the sight of the slightly stern look on Elizabeth's face.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Catherine said, trying to sound bright.

"Hello, Catherine. I'm here to see if those Bibles came for you." Elizabeth seemed to ignore the small gathering of women huddled behind Catherine.

"They did indeed," Catherine replied, picking one up from the table next to the front door.

"Excellent. Have a nice day, Catherine, ladies." Without another glance, Elizabeth turned and walked away.

* * *

Kurt tiptoed into the house, hoping his mother was still out selling Bibles, but he heard the radio once he closed the door.

"Why are you home early? What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, standing at the door frame.

"You should have told me." Kurt stared into his mother's eyes. "That boys had erections." He fell to the floor from the force of her slap. "They laughed at me and threw towels at me."

"I thought I told you that you will not take showers at the school." Kurt looked up at her.

"B-but they're r-required. I-I can't go b-b-back to c-class unless I t-take one," he stammered. "They laughed at me, Mother." Kurt swallowed before turning to face his mother. "I didn't know…" he started but Elizabeth slapped him across the face, silencing him.

"You're a disgrace," Elizabeth hissed.

"You never told me," Kurt said, a little louder this time. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. She let him go, throwing him against the fireplace.

"Pray with me," she ordered. Kurt hesitated but got on his knees and bowed his head. "Oh, Lord, please take the supposed abomination that is homosexuality from my son and pour it upon some unwanted soul."

"It is not an abomination, Mother!" Kurt said, standing up. Elizabeth grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back to the floor. "Stop speaking in tongues!"

Elizabeth looked up, fire in her eyes. She snatched Kurt's wrist and hauled him into the broom closet she had converted into Kurt's so-called "mercy room".

"Let me out! Mother, let me out!" Kurt screamed.

* * *

About an hour later, Elizabeth unlocked the door and found her son lying on the floor.

"You may go to bed now," she said shortly.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Elizabeth didn't answer and Kurt hurried upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Hey, anyone who's actually reading (and hopefully enjoying) this, I had a total of six complete chapters; the next four of which are currently being redone. They'll come back up as I deem them worthy enough for public release.

* * *

"What you lot did yesterday was, pardon my French, a really fucked-up thing to do to someone," Mr. Spruce said the next morning. The boys' gym teacher had been out for the past week from illness and had heard the story from Coach Sylvester.

"Mr. Spruce, if I may?" Sebastian stood up.

"Sit down, Smythe," Spruce ordered. "I know you were the ringleader in this, as you are in every other case." Sebastian scowled but sat down. Chandler in turn stood up.

"Mr. Spruce, I know I followed them in this, but I want to apologize for my part in it," he said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; _he_ wouldn't apologize.

"That's fine, Kiehl," Spruce replied, nodding earnestly. Chandler smiled and sat back down, only to get elbowed in the side by Sebastian.

"Kiss-ass," he hissed.

"The punishment Coach Sylvester suggested was a week's suspension and refusal of your senior prom tickets," Spruce continued. Uproar came of this and Spruce waved them down. "That would really get you where you deserve it, wouldn't it? However, we've decided to let that sentence slide if, and only _if_, you do detention with her for the next week, every day after school for an hour."

"No. No way," Sebastian said. "There is no way in hell am I going to do detention with that madwoman."

"Suit yourself, Smythe. You're suspended for a week and your prom tickets will be refused," Spruce shrugged. "I bet your prom date will be disappointed."

"He doesn't have one," one of the other guys called out.

"Shut it, Wilson!" Sebastian snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt had just sat down in study hall and found himself looking at Blaine Anderson, one of the smartest guys in school. Kurt himself was pretty smart; he was caught up in all of his classes, except gym of course, but Kurt wasn't like the other guys, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see a short brunette smiling at him. "I'm Rachel. I heard about what happened. Don't worry about those guys; they're just being typical asshole guys." Kurt smiled and shook her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn." She nodded to a blonde girl slightly taller than herself in the seat next to her.

"I used to date Smythe," Quinn said. "Deep down, he's really insecure and, on top of that, he's also gay. He's dating this guy, Hunter, who's a sophomore and probably an ever bigger jackass than Sebastian."

"What about Blaine Anderson?" Kurt whispered hopefully.

"Taken by Chandler Kiehl," Quinn replied. Kurt frowned and sat back in his chair. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and at Blaine, who was scribbling something.

* * *

As classes let out, Kurt started his slow walk home, but was intercepted by Sebastian and a few of his friends.

"You are so dead, Hummel," Sebastian hissed, shoving Kurt against the chain-link fence. "Now I have to do detention with Coach Dragon Lady or I can't go to prom. I need you to tell them that you forgive me."

"No," Kurt said; he was shocked at his own bravado.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" Sebastian asked in a low voice, taking a step closer to the shaking brunet.

"I said no," Kurt repeated, a little louder this time.

"Wow, you must have some kind of death wish, you fucking weirdo," Sebastian sneered, pulling back to punch Kurt, but someone grabbed Sebastian's arm. It was Blaine Anderson. Kurt was surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Leave him alone," Blaine said.

"Or what, Anderson? You gonna use your equations on us?" Sebastian scoffed, yanking his arm out of the shorter boy's grip. "Let's go, guys. We can beat the shit out of Hummel later."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly, not looking at Blaine.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up slowly and saw the sincerity in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"No."

"Wait, what?" Blaine tilted his head in confusion.

"You're just messing with me," Kurt said softly. "It's all a big joke, isn't it? Go ask out the weird kid who doesn't stand up for himself, who can't because there's almost always a gang to hold him down. I know who you hang around with."

"But I just-" Blaine started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't hang out with Smythe, but your boyfriend does and he was throwing them too. I'm not falling for it. Goodbye, Blaine." Without another look back, Kurt walked away.

* * *

"It didn't work, Chand," Blaine reported upon arrival at Chandler's house. Catherine let him in with a smile and he found Chandler in the living room. "He said no. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I'm actually remorseful for my part in what happened," Chandler sighed, "unlike the douchebag that started the whole thing."

"Why did you do it, babe?" Blaine knelt down in front of his boyfriend and looked up at him. "You're better than that."

"I don't know. It was one of those moments I wasn't thinking and next thing I knew, I had thrown a towel at Kurt's head." Chandler removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"He's not going to say yes."

"Then ask him again."

"What?" Blaine looked at Chandler as if he were crazy.

"Ask him again," Chandler repeated. Blaine blew out the side of his mouth and kissed Chandler gently.

"I'll ask him again, but only because I love you so damn much."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: This is moving a lot faster than it should, but it's working.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and approached Kurt the next day at school. Kurt was sitting alone – as per usual – at a lunch table towards the back of the cafeteria.

"Hi, Kurt," he said cheerfully. Kurt looked up at him, absently poking at the lump of what was supposed to be spaghetti on his tray.

"I told you no," he whispered. "Just leave me alone."

"Kurt, listen," Blaine leaned forward, "I really want to take you to prom. I'm not messing with you, I swear." Kurt's stare seemed to soften a bit as he took a bite of his food. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock, all right? I'll even have a limousine to take us there."

Kurt took a small breath and sighed in relent. "Okay." Blaine grinned.

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Elizabeth said once Kurt told her about the prom. "There is no way you will be attending prom and with a _boy_ on top of that." She suddenly felt the wall behind her.

"Mother, I'll make the stones come again," Kurt whispered fiercely.

"Spawn of Satan, demon," Elizabeth hissed. "I knew there was something wrong with you from the beginning. I remember how you _wanted_ to be a girl."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kurt was around six years old and he'd heard the couple next door go into their backyard. He looked through the hole in the fence and saw the bikini-clad form of Casey Ellis, a girl in her mid-teens. Kurt must have snapped a twig or something because he looked up to see a confused-looking Casey.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Kurt nodded and looked at the ground. "Are you sure? You look a little freaked."

"Kurt!" a voice screeched. The two heads shot up at Elizabeth's call. Casey glanced back and put a tender hand on Kurt's arm.

"What are those?" Kurt asked tentatively, pointing at Casey's breasts.

"They are called breasts, dear," she replied. "They arrive when a woman comes of age."

"I wish I had some," Kurt whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, honey, but they're for girls," Casey said, biting her lip, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

"Kurt!" Elizabeth screamed again. She walked into the backyard and her eyes widened at Casey's appearance. "Get in here!" she ordered. Casey watched as the small brown-haired six-year-old scuttled into the house. Elizabeth shot her a dirty glare and went back inside. Her mother joined her at the fence and they heard nonsensical ranting and a child's screams from inside the Hummel household.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I should have done away with you then," Elizabeth continued. "But the Lord above advised me that you would be normal, so I didn't. Obviously, his advice was incorrect because here you are, getting asked to dances by boys, especially boys you barely know."

"He'll pick me up and I'll bring him inside to meet you," Kurt said, trying to contain his angry tears. "His name is Blaine and he's not like the guys who pick on me. You know, now I know why they call me a bible-thumper, it's because of you!" Elizabeth looked stunned by this outburst.

"Go to your closet," Elizabeth commanded. "And do not come out until I see fit." Kurt stood up to his full height and looked into his mother's eyes.

"I am not afraid of you at all. I have nothing left to lose. I have power I can use. Nothing you can say or do will ever stop me again." Without another glance, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Across town, at the local hangout Dean's, Sebastian sat with his cronies drinking beer he had smuggled in.

"Hey, baby," Hunter said, sliding in next to Sebastian and kissed the brunet in full view of his friends. When Sebastian didn't respond, the brunet tried slipping a hand up Sebastian's shirt.

"Get off," Sebastian grumbled, pushing his boyfriend's hands away.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, pouting.

"That bible-thumper Hummel, that's what's wrong," Sebastian replied. "That little fucker got us banned from prom."

"Correction, got _you_ banned from prom," Zack quipped. Sebastian glared at him and Zack looked away.

"Smythe, just suck it up and apologize," Chandler said, passing by the table with Blaine.

"You should talk, you fucking ass kisser," Sebastian retorted. "I saw your little butt buddy Anderson hanging out with homo earlier."  
"Hey, Smythe," Blaine said, flipping off the taller boy. "Sit and spin." Sebastian got up to retaliate, but Hunter simply pulled him back down.

Chandler and Blaine sat down a few booths down from Sebastian and leaned in to talk.

"Thanks for talking to Kurt for me, Blaine." Chandler smiled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"I still can't believe you asked me to take him to prom," Blaine said, raising a perfectly triangular eyebrow. "At least he finally said yes."

"You asked Kurt to prom?" Rachel asked, hurrying over with Quinn. "That's so sweet, Blaine, especially after what he had to deal with." She took a chance to glare at Chandler.

"I'm sorry. I apologized for my part," Chandler said defensively. Rachel shook her head and she and Quinn slid in next to Blaine.

* * *

"I'm going to make Hummel pay for this, I swear to God," Sebastian said.

"Whatever this guy did, he'll regret messing with my Seb," Hunter added, sliding an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"What you need is a prank to top all pranks," Zach said. "I know two guys that can help with that. Oh, here they come." Two boys walked over, one brunet and one blond; they pulled up chairs and sat down next to Zach. "Seb, Hunt, guys, this is Nick and Jeff."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: To honor my username, I bring you what is practically the only appearance of Nick and Jeff in this story.

* * *

"We're dumping _what_ on Hummel at the prom?" Zack looked disgusted by this decision.

"You heard me, Russell," Sebastian said. "And if you tell anyone else about this, I will kill you, understood?" Zack nodded and looked as if he wished he'd never introduced Nick and Jeff to Sebastian.

"That was our best idea. Pay up, Smythe," Nick said.

"Twenty for the idea and twenty for prep." Jeff extended his hand.

"You guys said you'd do this as a favor to me!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well, we lied," Nick shrugged. Sebastian dug his wallet from his pocket and gave Nick and Jeff $40. "Thank you. And one last thing before we leave: You do _not_ name us if you get canned or else."

"Or else what?" Sebastian sneered.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Jeff raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, Nicky, let's go." The blond took the brunet's hand and they walked out.

"Are they gay?" Hunter asked Zack, who nodded.

"Let's get going," Sebastian ordered.

* * *

"Blainers, come on," Chandler whined. "Let's go home now." Blaine was wandering aimlessly around the parking lot. "Please, I'm cold."

"Chand, you know I love you, right?" The blond nodded. "Then shut up and let me think."

"Geez, I should never let you drink." Chandler thought out loud.

"What was that?" Blaine demanded, walking over to his boyfriend, who looked petrified.

"I-I didn't say anything," Chandler whispered. Blaine grabbed Chandler by the collar and held him against the brick wall.

"Tell me what you said," he hissed, his left eye twitching slightly.

"I just said I shouldn't let you drink," Chandler admitted, biting his lip.

"You're a good boyfriend," Blaine mumbled, patting Chandler on the head before walking to his car. Chandler shook his head and chased after Blaine before he could attempt to drive.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked into McKinley slightly more enthusiastic than usual. He was excited to be going to prom with Blaine.

"Hey, homo," Sebastian's voice jeered into his ear, making him freeze.

"W-what do you want, S-Sebastian?" Kurt looked up at the taller boy, trying to contain his fear.

"Heard you're going to prom with that Hobbit Anderson," Sebastian sneered, pushing Kurt into a locker. Kurt felt the latch drive into his lower back, but kept his face straight.

"And what business is it of yours?" he retorted. Sebastian's friends looked awed at the daring Kurt was exhibiting. Sebastian scowled and slammed his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head, making the brunet flinch.

"You never used to fight back, you'd just take it. What makes you so fucking great now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt knew his next remark would earn him a beating, but said it nonetheless.

"The fact that I know I am going to be someone, and you're going to be stuck here with your douchebag boyfriend, filling gas for the rest of your life."

Sebastian looked completely shocked by this and couldn't even form a word for a minute. His friends looked back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian to see what would happen next.

"You— he— Wow," Sebastian managed to splutter. Kurt felt something well up inside of him; it was pride, something he knew he never felt before.

"Dude, that was amazing," Matt Wayne said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Sebastian's friends commended Kurt and walked away, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway with Kurt.

"You're dead," Sebastian finally said, grabbing Kurt's upper arm and hauling the boy into an empty classroom.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked before Sebastian slapped him across the face, silencing him.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Sebastian snapped, undoing his jeans. Kurt was bent over a desk; he looked back and Sebastian was up against the far wall.

"You will not do this to me," he hissed, glaring fiercely at Sebastian, who looked terrified beyond belief as he couldn't move. "You will not do this to anyone anymore."

"What the fuck? What-what's wrong with you?" Sebastian struggled to free himself, but Kurt kept his glare on him.

"Nothing's wrong with me, it's what wrong with you."

* * *

Blaine was walking to class and heard someone's pleading cries. He peered into the door and saw Sebastian Smythe being held up against the wall by someone he couldn't recognize.

"What the hell?" Blaine walked into the room and Sebastian slumped to the floor as the person spun around. The fierce green eyes turned lax when they saw Blaine. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"What's going on?"

"B-Blaine, what-what…" Kurt stammered, turning red.

"He's fucking nuts," Sebastian said from his spot on the floor. "He has that telekin-whatever bullshit."

"Shut up," Kurt snapped. "Blaine, I-I didn't want anyone to know, but this asshole," he jerked his head at Sebastian, "didn't know when to stop."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started to say but stopped.

"Please. J-just go. I know you don't want to go to the prom with a freak," Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

"You're right," Blaine said, his tone turning frosty. "You _are_ a fucking freak." Without another glance at anyone, he turned on his heel and walked out. Kurt stared at the door, his jaw dropped in shock. He thought Blaine was different, not like Sebastian and the other guys, but he was wrong.

"Dude, that sucks," Sebastian said from behind him. Kurt spun around and Sebastian was up against the wall again.

"One, shut up. Two, don't call me dude. Three, you pull something like this again, I'll kill you, understood?" Sebastian nodded and Kurt left the room.


End file.
